un extraño en mi vida
by Lkarai
Summary: leonardo el lider, responsable, atento y el chico mas centrado de todos empieza a volverse loco por un extraño chico que entro en su vida y manipular sus sentimientos haciendo dudar a leo de si mismo y sobre todo de su orientación sexual entren y averiguenlo LXOC RXOC MXOC DXAB
1. un encuetro

**HOLA TODOS DE NUEVO AQUÍ CON OTRO FIC BUENO PUES ANTES DE EMPEZAR QUISIERA AGRADECER A MI QUERIDISIMA AMIGA LUNA QUE ME ESTA AYUDANDO CON ESTO ES LA MEJOR PASEN POR SUS PAG (luna sad) Y LEAN SUS FICS SIN MAS LOS DEJO **

Los chicos estaba a punto de salir a patrullar, pero esta vez rafa y leo avían quedado en un acuerdo después de una de sus tantas discusiones.

Los chicos estaban patrullando todo tranquilo tal vez demasiado y leo se le ocurrió separarse para cubrir más terreno después de unos minutos cada quien se fue por su lado luego de unos minutos leo no encontró nada sospechoso hasta que algo le llamo su atención o más bien alguien

Leonardo diviso a no muchos metros una persona contraje de samurái, tenía el pelo rojo este estaba peleando con unos tipos, leo se quedó observándolo pues las habilidades del chico pelirrojo eran realmente impresionantes, Después de varios mitos el chico derribo a todos los maleantes el intrépido quería acercarse a hablarle de que sus habilidades ninjusu eran sorprendentes... pero tenía un poco de nervios ya que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el chico al ver a una tortuga gigante con armas ninja, así que decidió posponerlo a otro día para poder buscar la manera de acercarse a él sin asustarlo

Los chicos se rencontraron de nuevo para irse juntos a casa, todos estaban exhaustos pues a los demás le avía tocado pelear con unos vándalos que en realidad si les avían dado batalla, aun así todos estaban animados todos acepto leo que seguía pensando en aquel guerrero... así que leo estaba como hundido en sus pensamientos tanto que llamo la atención de sus hermanos quienes se empezaron a preocupar por el ya que no era una actitud típica de leo

-bro estas bien?-pregunta el menor parando la marcha de camino a casa

-si porque lo preguntas hermanito?- responde leo

-ay intrépido es que pareciera que estas en otro mundo- rafa se cruza de brazos

-a que te refieres?- leo contesta confundido

-Rafael se refiere a que estas pensando otras cosas no estas mentalmente aquí- contesta donnie

-anda dinos en que piensas- mikey golpea el brazo de su hermano mayor levente

-no pasa nada es que no tube nada interesante que hacer hoy es todo- dice leo mirando al cielo

-pues parece que no- dice mikey confundido

-si leo pareces estar perdido, a mi se me hace que viste algo pero no nos quieres decir- donnie dice tratando de que diga la verdad

-no chicos no vi nada enserio- tratando de que dejaran de preguntar

-o acaso viste a karai- dijo rafa haciendo que el líder se enojara

-que no¡por que siempre sacas ese tema rafael?¡- leo se enoja

-no se dime tu...- rafa dijo con sarcasmo

Leonardo decidió contenerse, no respondió simplemente reanudo la marcha a la guarida los chicos no tuvieron otra opción mas que seguirle el paso

Al llegar a la guarida Leonardo se metió directamente a su habitación incluso ni saludo a su padre esto les hiso dudar aún más a sus hermanos que leo decía la verdad del por qué tan distraído.

Ya adentro acostado en su cama leo seguía pensando en el guerrero y sus increíbles habilidades -pero que genial manera de usar la espada es un estilo que no había visto antes además sus habilidades son extraordinarias sin mencionar que lindos ojos- después de eso se levantó rápidamente y se dijo a si mismo - que acabo de decir es un chico en que estoy pensando-

después Leonardo bajo por un vaso de agua, trataba de no pensar en aquel chico, lo hacia con todas sus fuerzas pero no funcionaba. Esa noche Leonardo no pudo conciliar bien el sueño, en su cabeza se repetía una y otra y otra vez esa imagen de aquel guerrero

así qué siguiente leo no pudo descansar, durante el entrenamiento estaba muy cansado y le toco luchar contra mikey y perdio dejando las caras de su hermano y sensei sorprendidas

-leonardo te pasa algo?- dice splinter ya que leo acaba de perder una pelea contra mikey

-no es nada sensei es que estoy cansado no pide dormir bien anoche- leo se frotaba los ojos

-leonardo un buen líder debe estar al cien porciento, es tu responsabilidad dormir bien, porque no lo has hecho?

-no pude simplemente sensei, lo siento enserio no volverá a pasar- leo hace una reverencia a su sensei

sus hermanos se voltearon a ver entre sí, algo le pasaba a Leonardo pero este no les decía nada, pero ellos no se quedarían asi no iban a parar hasta conseguir que leo les contara lo que le sucedía

Después del entrenamiento los chico acorralaron a leo en la sala y empezaron a interrogarlo

-leo porque estas tan raro desde ayer- rafa miraba a leo muy serio

-no es nada solo estoy cansado es todo- leo estaba un poco soñoliento

-no algo te pasa estas muy raro- donnie toma por los hombros a leo

-chicos dejen de molestar solo quiero dormir-leo se aparta de los chicos a su cuarto

-esa es la confianza que nos tienes- mikey tiene una cara triste

-no es confianza solo estoy cansado es todo- leo mira la cara de su hermano triste

-vamos chicos déjenlo solo- rafa con los demás chicos dejan a leo

Leo pensó que si les decía pensarían que es raro que se fije en un chico pero si no les decía ellos se sentirían tristes por la poca confianza que les tenia a sus hermanos entonces leo salió por la noche para encontrarse de nuevo con aquel guerrero, el estaba decidido a esa noche si hablarle, pero de nuevo un sentimiento de temor lo invadió

Ese sentimiento era inusual en el sentía unos nervios terribles así que nuevamente decidió solo observar con cierta admiración. El chico empezó su entrenamiento, eran entre abdominales, lagartijas, sentadillas y otros ejercicios después de media hora el chico comenzó a meditar y leo miraba el rostro del guerrero cansado le pareció algo tierno

-pero que digo soy un chico y el también no me puede estar pasando esto es un sentimiento extraño que solo karai me ha hecho sentir-

Ese pensamiento rondaba por la cabeza del azul, leo estaba preocupado por lo que empezaba a sentir algo por aquel chico de facciones lindas y ojos tiernos

El lider solo se limitó a ver un poco después el chico comenzó su entrenamiento con espadas y leo presto más atención a sus movimientos tan sorprendentes, el guerrero comenzó sospechar que alguien lo observaba desde lejos pero no le tomo importancia tal vez solo era su imaginación, a leo le seguía rondando esa idea su corazón empezaba a latir mas rápido , incluso salió un suspiro la mirada de leo tenía un brillo especial, todo esto sin que una parte del ninja azul quisiera.

así que leo empezó a preocuparse ya que era un sentimiento nuevo para el y al parecer no le agradaba sentir eso por ese chico, tal vez solo era admiración pero conforme pasaron las noches se dio cuenta que ese sentimiento no era de apreciación si no de amor leo estaba desesperado y casi no dormía ese suceso provoco que leo bajara su rendimiento en los entrenamiento.

Donnie, mikey y rafa lo notaban, notaban las ojeras que delataban a leo de una mala noche notaban los estrepitosos bostezos y suspiros, su hermano no era el mismo, no desde aquella noche en que se separaron, ya no sabían que hacer pues avían echo de todo para que les dijera que es lo que avía pasado pero no funcionaba nada daba resultado estaban sumamente preocupados y asustados ya que su hermano estaba muy mal desde entonces

un día leo salió de la alcantarilla para ver a aquel chico aunque no quisiera había una parte de el que lo obligaba a seguir viendo a su nuevo amor pero esa noche era diferente ya que rafa decidió seguir a leo para averiguar qué era lo que mantenía a leo despierto y preocupado todos los días. Ya afuera rafa siguió a leo hasta un edificio y se percató que el líder miraba hacia un punto fijo, se sorprendió bastante al ver que a lo que miraba era a un chico, no se le distinguía bien, dolo se alcanzaban a ver sus ojos de leo sintió un poco de asco y enojo al ver a su hermano mayor mirar al chico con interés, con una mirada especial...con amor...

-pero que estupidez leo no esta enamorado de ese chico-

rafa seguía sorprendido al ver con que ojos miraba al guerrero talvez su hermano estaba pasando por algo raro no es normal que un chico se enamore de otro además leo quiere a karai penso la tortuga hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el lider

-hoy se ve mas radiante que siempre me pregunto cuando llegare a hablarle- despues de esa frase recargo su barbilla en su mano

-''pero que mierda...''-penso el ninja rojo

Rafael salió de su escondite dispuesto a ir a confrontar a su hermano por lo dicho pero algo lo detuvo… eran una especie de chicos ninja pero tenia una armadura extraña como si perteneciera a un clan pero no le tomo importancia ya que atacaron a leo enseguida así que rafa no tuvo tiempo para analizar a su enemigo y salto a ayudar a su hermano de aquellos ninjas que parecían tener una habilidades increíbles ya cerca rafa ataco a uno de los ninjas desconocidos y se acerco a leo y le pregunto

-que demonios sucede contigo ha?- rafael estaba furioso

-creo q no es un buen momento Rafael- Leonardo cubría las espaldas de rafa al igual que el las suyas..

-escuche lo que dijiste¡ - rafa se enfureció ya que no podía gritarle bien a leo

ha? -leonardo se pone muy nervioso

-eso no es tipico de un hombre¡- el ninja de rojo dijo a su hermano con veneno

los dos iniciaron un discusión descuidando la otra pelea que tenían en ese momento con los otros ninjas, esto proco que uno de ellos le encajara a Rafael un katana en un costado

Rafa estas bien- dijo leo asustado y enojado con aquellos ninjas extraños

-que les pasa nosotros no les hicimos nada- leo exclamo furioso

-solo queremos que dejes de vigilar a nuestro maestro si no te pasara lo mismo que a tu amigo- dijo uno de los ninjas extraños apuntando a rafa con su katana

después de eso guardaron sus armas y desaparecieron en la oscuridad

-agg leo¡- grito rafa ,colocando una mano en su herida la cual estaba desbordándose de sangre

-rafa estas bien- leo corrió a ayudar a su hermano herido

-agggg me duele mucho.-

Leonardo ayudo a su hermano a ponerse de pie para emprender el camino a la guarida necesitaban llegar rápido, en eso aquel ninja que leo observaba se percató de la situación de leo y rafa y fue a ayudarlos

-te ayudo-dijo el extraño ninja con una maleta por un lado

Leo volteo a ver a aquel ninja que encantaba a sus ojos estaba nervioso pero un poco enojado

-por favor- leo dijo con nerviosismo

después de eso leo dejo a rafa en el suelo y el ninja empezó a cerrar la herida y termino lo más rápido que pudo para que rafa no sufriera una hemorragia severa

Rafael no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su 'salvador' por asi decirlo, solo se podía apreciar los ojos de leonardo solo miraba al guerrero con una cara de estúpido enamorado, rafael al notar esto gruño un poco para que leo le dirigiera la mirada a el, el extraño ninja noto la expresión de rafa y pregunto con una voz tan suave que no parecía ser de un hombre

-te lastime- dijo con ternura

rafa al oir las dulces palabras de su salvador se sonrojo un poco y luego volteo la mirada y dijo

- estaría mejor si tus ninjas no me hubieran herido- rafa aun herido seguía con su orgullo

-vamos te esta ayudando- leo un poco enojado dijo a rafa

-a que ninjas se refieren?- el ninja se extraño al oir aquello.

-a tus aprendices, vinieron a amenazarnos y en el trascurso me hirieron- respondió rafa

-ah ya recuerdo de hecho soy su hermano mayor solo que tratan como su maestro- el ninja termino con rafa y se levanto

-oye gracias por todo- dijo leo al ninja antes de irse nervioso y sonrojado

-no hay de que además gracias a mi le paso esto a tu amigo – el ninja guardo sus cosas

se subió al borde del edificio y dijo

-además azulito deja de observarme siempre- luego de eso salto del edificio y se perdió en las sombras


	2. la charla

**BUENO AQUÍ EL SGUNDO CAP SE QUE ME TARDE PERO ESTABA SIN IDEAS Y SIN TIEMPO XD PERO YA ESTA Y TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRDECER SUS REVIEWS DE: Hana Skyle, YaniiR-fanTMNT, Audrey y a Louperit MUCHAS GRACIAS Y SIN MAS LOS DEJO PARA QUE LEAN DEJEN REVIEWS **

Leo al oír esas dulces palabras se estremeció y empezó a ponerse nervioso, rafa se sentó y noto la acción de su hermano y empezó ha gruñir ya que parecía un tonto adolescente enamorado y no de cualquiera si no de un chico humano

- que te pasa leo?- rafa se cruza de brazos

-no es nada rafa... hay que llevarte a la alcantarilla rápido- leo nervioso toma por el brazo a rafa para levantarlo

-NO! Leo estas ocultando algo y quiero saber la verdad- rafa apretó los puños

-la verdad sobre qué?- a leo le empezaron a sudar las manos de preocupación

-SOBRE LO QUE SIENTES POR ESE CHICO!- rafa grito con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

-ha..ha qué..qué..te refieres?-pregunta Leonardo entre palabras cortadas

-sabes bien a que! no soy estúpido-

Rafa se intentó poner de pie pero al hacerlo y por la pérdida de sangre se desmayó. Leonardo preocupado y como pudo (a rastras) llevo a él ninja de rojo a las alcantarillas al entrar splinter los recibió muy preocupado mikey ni se diga le salían miles de lágrimas por los ojos azules del quelonio

leo, donnie y splinter tomaron a rafa y acostaron para ver la herida

-Donatello trae el botiquín agujas y alcohol hay que cerrar la herida rápido- splinter estaba sumamente asustado

-claro sensei enseguida- donnie fue a su lab por las cosas

-rafita no me dejes si te vas a quien voy a molestar- mikey soltaba de sus bellos ojos azules lágrimas de tristeza

leo estaba sentado en un rincón con la cabeza entre las piernas splinter noto eso pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra llego donnie

-aquí están las cosas maestro- donnie le entrega las cosas a y se inca a un lado de su hermano herido

-solo hay que...- splinter no pudo terminar la frase porque al retirar la venda se llevó una sorpresa -maestro splinter porque rafa ya está curado- mikey miro la hermano

-no lo sé hijo mío- splinter estaba en duda

- yo puedo explicarlo- leo se secó las lágrimas y miro a su hermano

Todos en la sala se sentaron alrededor de leo para escuchar su explicación

-bien hace unas horas salí de la alcantarilla y pues rafa me siguió, yo estaba pensando en mis cosas (omitió en lo que pensaba) y pues él estaba enojado y...- Leo no termino de hablar ya que rafa despertó

-Rafita despertaste- decía mikey abrazando al ninja de rojo

-si no soy un enemigo fácil de acabar- rafa aún estaba adolorido pero seguía pensado en su salvador

-a todo esto que tanto balbucean- en rojo se sentó como los demás

-leo nos estaba platicando que fue lo que paso con ustedes- dijo donnie y rafa dirijo la mirada a su hermano mayor

-bien leo puedes proceder con tu explicación- dijo el sensei

-si leo dinos que paso ya que yo me desmaye y no recuerdo nada- rafa miraba a leo con una mirada intimidante

Leo trago saliva -bueno pues...pues estaba yo paseando por a ay y y...pues ..nos atacaron y ya .. – leo estaba sumamente nervioso

-y ya ?- preguntaron todos extrañados con la absurda explicación

-eso es todo Leonardo?-pregunto su sensei

- si eso es todo-dijo nervioso leo

-debes de seguir revisando a rafa no?- agrego el líder

Rafa solo mantuvo la mirada con Leonardo este trataba de dirigir la mirada hacia otro lado

Después de un rato todo se arreglo pero los chicos y su sensei sintieron que entre leo y rafa había un secreto ya que rafa no dejaba de mirar a leo con unos ojos de furia pero decidieron no presionarlos ya que tarde o temprano se sabrá dijo el sensei a sus hijos.

Días mas tarde leo iba de salida hacia la superficie pero las palabras de su hermano mas pequeño detuvieron su marcha

-leo a donde vas?- dijo el mas chico con una rebanada de pizza en la mano y un comic en la otra

-a tomar aire fresco mikey- leo se puso nervioso

-a bueno solo decía y de casualidad as visto a rafa? no lo he visto en horas- mikey termino la frase y dio una mordida a su pizza

-no lo se no estará dormido?- leo estaba preocupado

-bueno ten cuidado recuerda que te pueden atacar otra vez- mikey dijo algo preocupado

-estaré bien soy el líder y soy muy fuerte- leo fue muy arrogante

Leo salió de la alcantarilla y pues ya afuera busco al chico samurái para ''agradecerle'' por lo de rafa y pues después de un rato se llevo una sorpresa, se encontró al ninja de rojo semidormido tirado en el suelo y decidio despertarlo

-rafa que haces dormido ahí?- leo movio al rojo

-ah!...leo me asustaste- rafa se sentó y miro a leo

-que…pasa? Leo se puso nervioso

-pues solo quiero que me respondas la verdad y que no me cambies el tema- rafa se puso serio

-rafa no…?- rafa lo interrumpió

-leo se lo que pasa y pues no quiero que haya mas problemas y los chicos y el sensei sospechan sobre lo que paso ese dia que me hirieron- rafa se puso de pie

-rafa no se que me pasa…estoy confundido- leo se sento y rafa hiso la misma accion

-pues que es lo que sientes..- rafa no termino de hablar porque unas personas lo sorprendieron

-hola como están!- era el samurai pero esta vez venia vestido como un ninja los saludo muy amablemente y los dos chicos que pelearon con leo y rafa lo acompañaban

-h..ol…a- el lider se empezó a ponerse nervioso

-que hay- rafa se cruzo de brazos y puso su mirada en otro lugar

-bueno ire al grano aquí hay alguien que se quiere disculpar..- el samurai lanzo a los ninjas enfrente de leo y rafa

Eran dos chicos iguales (gemelos) y el traje de los ninjas consistía en un traje negro con armadura en brazos piernas manos y pecho y en la espalda tenían una flor de loto blanco además cubrían media cara con una especie de cubreboca negro de tela y llevaban como arma 2 katanas. En ese instante los ninjas destaparon el rostro y las tortugas se quedaron sorprendidos y algo sonrojados ya que eran como dos muñecos tenían el cabello un poco largo negro y lacio con ojos grises pero un color tan profundo que podias quedarte viendo por horas perderte en sus ojos, además tenían una tez blanca eran tan iguales que solo se podían diferenciar por que uno tenia un lunar la barbilla, pero antes de que dijeran algo las tortugas atónitas los chicos ninja se arrodillaron y pidieron disculpas

-YURUSHITE KUDASAI!... kame-san- los ninjas pedían disculpas arrodillados en el suelo

-ahh…no hay de que preocuparse no se disculpen asi me hacen sentir mal- el líder se sonrojo

-bueno..- rafa dijo fríamente pero leo le dio un codazo

-quisiera pedir mis disculpas…- uno de los ninjas (el del lunar)saca una flor de loto blanco y se la da a rafa –mi nombre es Watanabe Jin y la verdad me arrepiento de haberte herido no sabia que eras una persona con buenas intenciones- el chico sonrió tiernamente

Rafa se sonrojo y solo pudo decir – y porque la flor?-

- es un símbolo básico de claridad a través de la guía espiritual. Representa un corazón puro y una mente clara como también fuerza, honor y respeto y es el símbolo y nombre de mi clan además demuestro un verdadero sentimiento de arrepentimiento cuando te entrego esta flor - el ninja les dio la espalda para mostrarle su símbolo y sonríe a la tortuga de rojo

-oh entonces.. Jin acepto tus disculpas- rafa miro un momento la flor y su cara se torno tierna para luego ''despertar'' y preguntarse a sus adentros -¿pero que me pasa?-

-bueno gracias por aceptar las disculpas de mi hermano… porque luego se enoja y se pone a patear cosas cuando no tiene lo que quiere- el gemelo de Jin dice tratando de acabar el silencio

-que dijiste tonto!- jin estaba apunto de de golpear a su hermano cuando el samurai lo detiene

-tranquilo… además el también se tiene que disculpar y presentarse- el samurai detiene el puño de uno de sus hermanos y mira al otro

-muy bien..- hace un puchero – yo me llamo Watanabe Ryunosuke dozo yoroshiku kame-san- después de su presentación los ojos del chico se abrieron mas y sonrio

-puedes quitar esa cara de tonto- jin mostraba una cara desagradable

-puedes dejar de ser un insoportable!- ryunosuke le saco la lengua

Los gemelos empezaron una lucha de insultos y las tortugas se sintieron identificadas por las personalidades tan parecidas a las de rafa y leo cuando de repente los chicos dejaron de discutir y cayeron al suelo paralizados las tortugas se quedaron atonitos ya que el samurai les había como se dice pellizcado un nervio

-que les dije de discutir frente a las personas!- el samurai se encontraba muy molesto

-bien pero no vuelvas a hacer eso ma-chan- ryunosuke se levantó y se sobo la cabeza ya que se había dado un buen golpe

-si deja de hacer eso!- jin estaba molesto por la accion de su hermano

-ya les dije que lo dejare de hacer cuando aprendan a comportarse- el samurai se calmo y luego miro a las tortugas

-oh!.. lo siento los deje a un lado…a todo esto me presentare mi nombre es Watanabe Mamoru dozo yoroshiku!- sonrio tiernamente haciendo que leo se pusiera rojo

-yo soy hamato leonardo un gusto- dio una pequeña reverencia ya que es una costumbre japonesa luego hubo un pequeño silencio

-bueno y tu como te llamas amigo verde- ryunosuke dirijo esas palabras a rafa

-hamato Rafael un gusto- dijo secamente para luego recibir un codazo de leo

-perdonen a mi hermano es un poco temperamental y desconfiado- leo miro a mamoru un poco sonrojado

-no importa se que apenas los acabamos de conocer y que nuestro encuentro anterior no fue del todo agradable y pues si no te sientes a gusto con algo solo házmelo saber si?- mamoru miro a rafa quien noto que tenia unos bonitos ojos color miel Rafael solo desvio la mirada

-y bien no hay resentimientos por nada?- ryunosuke sonrio

-pues para mi esta bien ryu..s..- leo no podía pronunciar bien el nombre pero ryunosuke lo interrumpió

-dime ryu…se que me nombre es un poco difícil de pronunciar para los occidentales y pues solo dime asi- ryu sonrio

-bien ryu yo no tengo nada contra ti aunque trataste de matarme no hay resentimientos- leo trato de hacerse el gracioso

-oyee..- ryu se hizo el ofendido

-bien y tu?- jin miro a rafa

-pues… la verdad los perdono pero soy una persona que no confía en cualquiera asi que yo vere- rafa trato de hacerse el orgulloso

-bien..- Jin respondio y sus hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos para luego agregar – no sabia que las tortugas también podían ser unos patanes..- luego cuzo los brazos

Rafa se sintió ofendido y dijo a Jin –pues acostúmbrate que no todos somos como piensas- rafa respondió muy groseramente

-eso lo se no tienes que decirme lo obvio tortuga insolente..- Jin devolvió la respuesta de la misma manera

-insolente!.. si tu empezaste a decirme patan!- rafa se enojo y se acerco a Jin bruscamente

-rafa calmate!- leo tomo a rafa por los hombros y lo detuvo

-yo no especifique quien y se que me quieres golpear..- todos se quedaron sorprendidos –si.. hazlo vamos inténtalo además no creo que tenga las agallas para golpearme…o no eres una tortuga no las tienes-

Rafa se enfurecio y le dio un buen golpe en el rostro todos se quedaron congelados ya que en el rostro de Jin se veía una lagrima después de eso escupió un poco de sangre

-RAFA!- leo se asusto demasiado

Rafa reacciono y dijo -a lo siento no quise..- luego se diplomó en el suelo

- ninniku seishin es la capacidad de aceptar los insultos con paciencia y humildad no seras un verdadero ninja si no dominas eso- (N: ME IMAGINO LA MAYORIA SE DIO CUENTA QUE ES UN DIALOGO DE SPLINTER EN LA SERIE DE TMNT 2K12 DEL CAPITULO UNA TORTUGA CON MAL TEMPERAMENTO Y LO SE XD)

-de que estas hablando?- leo estaba confundido

-yo cuando escojo a una persona depositar mi confianza primero la pruebo y tu Rafael pasate la prueba solo que necesitas aceptar los insultos de una persona- Jin da la mano a rafa para ayudarlo a levantarse

-entonces que es lo que realmente te dijo que yo era alguien de fiar?- rafa pregunto a Jin

-pues si tu fueras alguien ''malo'' me hubieras seguido golpeando pero te detuviste y pediste perdón..- Jin miro a otro lado

-solo con eso lo supiste?- leo aun seguía confundido

-pues si que tiene?- Jin miro a las tortugas

-nada…bueno cambiando de tema mamoru que los trae a nueva york?- leo quiso cambiar el tema para no tensar el ambiente

-dime ma-san me gusta mas asi…a y pues vinimos por asuntos familiares y pues decidimos quedarnos mas tiempo ya que nueva york es tan hermoso y pues quisimos probar algo diferente algo mas occidental- mamoru se percato que leo lo miraba mucho pero dejo pasarlo

-si ya me estaba aburriendo en Japón… y además probe la pizza es algo genial me encanta dentro del clan no nos dejan comer nada que no sea oriental..- ryu tenia una mirada muy entusiasmada y con unos enormes ojos

-enserio se escucha aburrido su clan- rafa dijo con un tono de burla

-rafa! No seas metiche e insolente- leo regaña al rojo

-no pasa nada- mamoru sonrio un poco

-ah..ma-san desde que conocí a tus hermanos te he querido preguntar algo?..poque ellos tienen el cabello negro y tu rojo- leo pregunto entusiasmado

-pues en Japon tenemos muchos enemigos y pues no pueden saber mi verdera identidad porque pondría en riesgo a mi familia asi que me lo pinte pero también tengo el cabello negro hehe.- mamoru sonrio y leo se ruborizo este se dio cuenta e imito la acción de leo

-pero que pasa!..ma-chan sonrojado esto es increíble- ryu miro a su hermano mayor

-no no no…no estoy sonrojado- Mamoru volteo la mirada

Leo se puso mas rojo por lo que estaba pasando ese chico se ruborizo al ver a la tortuga eso estaba pasando eso…

-no falsa alarma solo tiene un poco fiebre- Jin le toco la frente y si efectivamente tenia fiebre

-oye ryu y porque te pusiste asi antes?- rafa pregunto confundido

-pues ma-chan nunca se ha enamorado de alguien ni siquiera ha mostrado señales que sea humano y que le guste alguien JAMAS!- Ryu exagero en ''jamas''

-chicos.. no digan tonterías claro que me he enamorado solo que pues…- se entristeció un poco cosa que leonardo noto –no era para mi eso es todo-

-bueno dejemos lo sentimental no es mi estilo- rafa cruzo los brazos y quito el ambiente tenso que había

-ha enserio y cual es tu estilo chico rudo con un toque de patan- Jin se rio un poco

-quieres que te vuelva a golpear!- rafa un poco molesto pero se sonrojo por la pequeña risa de Jin

-bien hasta aquí le dejamos antes de que se maten…- leo bromeo un poco –ya que ma-san se siente mal deberían ir a cuidarlo es su hermano- leo miro a mamoru y este so volvió a sonrojar

-bien, que aburrido eres leo-san!- ryu hiso un puchero

-entonces nos vamos luego seguimos hablando- Jin se coloco la tela en la cara y salto del edificio

-sayonara leo y rafa-san!- Ryu hiso lo mismo que su gemelo

Enseguida salto mamoru quien dio la ultima mirada a leo y paso otra vez se sonrojo y salto leo noto eso y su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos de mamoru su bonita sonrisa sus ojos miel pero la voz del rojo lo interrumpió

-julieta!..tenemos que irnos ya es mas de media noche- dijo rafa alarmado

-bien….espera Julieta no debería ser romeo?- dijo sin pensar

-no me equivoque solo que tendremos esta charla después verdad?- rafa dijo con una mirada intimidante

-si pero hay que irnos- leo salto del edificio junto con rafa

**BUENO ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO SIGAN LEYENDO Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**LO QUIERE LKARAI **


End file.
